


Peace and Quiet

by Larxicana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Humor, Keith is a bookworm, M/M, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: It wasn't often that the paladins didn't have some kind of universe shattering threat they needed to take care of right away, so Shiro plans to enjoy the break with a little peace, quiet, and quality time with his favorite bookworm.Something short and sweet for the boys who never seem to catch a break.





	Peace and Quiet

It was so quiet. Shiro couldn’t remember the last time the Castle was this quiet. There was usually always some sort of excitement going on… Pidge testing out some new tech, Hunk unveiling his newest culinary creation, Allura surprising them with some kind of training exercise, and of course Lance being well… Lance. However, that was not the case today. In the lounge, there was no sound, except for the soft sound of fabric shifting beside him or a page being flipped.

Shiro didn’t know what time it was, but it had to be evening by Earth time. Dinner would be ready in an hour or so and someone would come to get them, breaking the relaxing moment, but for now, Shiro was determined to just sit here and enjoy it while he had it. It wasn’t often there wasn’t something life threatening going on.

As another page was flipped by nimble fingers, the black paladin looked down at the mess of black hair against his shoulder. He smiled and lifted his hand from where it rested against the back of the sofa to lightly brush his fingers through it, careful to not get it in the man’s eyes. “What are you reading?” He asked in a soft tone.

“I don’t know.”

Shiro smiled enough to show a bit of teeth, an easy boyish smile. “You don’t know?” He repeated.

He watched Keith’s face twist in to his “adorable thinking face”, or at least, that’s what Shiro called it. He’d pull up one side of his mouth as his nose wrinkled a little before he’d push his lips out. Sometimes he would jerk them side to side like a rabbit wiggling its nose, but not this time. “I think it’s supposed to be some kind of Altaian love story, but this guy keeps getting slapped and he just lost a finger.” He flipped to the next page and wrinkled his nose again. “His girlfriend just through it into a fire and shouted something in Altaian.”

“Sounds like a normal relationship to me.” Shiro grinned when Keith tipped his head back to give him a look. “I thought you were reading those Harry Potter books.”

“I finished them.” Keith turned his book to the side as he tilted his head.

“Ah, I see. And now you’re reading shit romance novels to cope with the loss and sudden emptiness in your life, right?”

Keith didn’t say anything to this, pointedly ignoring his fellow paladin. He stared at the page for a moment before he closed the book and flipped it to the back cover. “I think I’ve been reading this backwards.”

Shiro rested his arm against the back of the sofa again and pushed his bang from his face with his other hand. “So she pulled the finger out of the fire and attaches it back to his hand with a magical, backwards blade?” The red paladin dropped his hands and the book to his lap so he could give the other another look. Shiro grinned, “I’m sorry. I just wanted you to look at me like that.”

Keith lifted his book to hit the man in the forehead with it, earning a little protest. “Hey!” To retaliate, Shiro shoved one of his fingers into Keith’s side, causing the man to jerk near violently away, dropping his book to the floor. He continued to do this until Keith jumped up and scurried over the coffee table, climbing over the sofa on the other side.

“No!”

Shiro grinned and stood up to walk after him.

“No!”

His strolling turned into a stride.

“Shiro, I said no!”

Then a jog.

“Get the hell away from me!”

When it turned into a run, Keith was gone; his lean form and quick moves allowing him to get away from the assaulting hands. Shiro felt his chest swell and his grin widened as he took off down the same hall way.

Ok, so the quiet had been nice, but what was life without a little excitement?


End file.
